wake up kyle
by fanficchick216
Summary: what happens when Kyle finally confesses his love to Stan and the "common cold" is in his way?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello again here is another yaoi south park comic.**_

_**I don't own any parts of South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do **_

_**Enjoy **_

Kyle thought missing the bus made him had the worse day ever but he was wrong. He had a headache for a day now and wanted to throw up. He would have stayed home if it wasn't for one thing.

"Hey Kyle"

That one this was Stan Marsh. Stan and Kyle have been best friends since they were 4. It has been twelve years since then and now they are in high school. Kyle has loved Stan since the fifth grade and Stan has liked Kyle since fifth grade but both are too shy to say anything. Kyle looked up and said "hey"

Stan looked at him and felt his forehead but pulled back immediately. "Whoa dude you're burning up, you should have stayed home."

Kyle knew he was right but he just said "I am fine." Stan wasn't convinced but Kyle was stubborn.

Throughout the day Stan made sure he was ok. It all turned in to chaos at recess right before lunch. Cartman (another 'friend') was telling Kyle he can't play any sports. To prove him wrong they played two on two basket ball game. It was Kenny (a good friend) and Cartman verses Kyle and Stan.

Kyle looked tired, both Kenny and Stan watch him to make sure he was ok. When Stan and Kyle won, he finally said "hey Stan i feel like I going to be sick." Stan ran to him and caught him just as he passed out. Everyone started to crowd around as Stan took Kyle to the nurses.

**Two hours later….**

**Kyle's p.o.v**

I woke up in the nurse's office with a big headache.

I remembered that I fainted. The nurse came in and said that I had the flu but it got worse when I pushed myself.

She left and Stan came in. "hey dude, are you ok?" I said yes and he took me home.

As he helped me to the door I felt strong and finally confessed.

"Stan I … love you!"

But everything went black and all I heard was Stan screaming my name.

**Stan's p.o.v**

Mrs. Broflovski ran outside while I was calling his name.

She eventually took him to the hospital.

I waited 8 hours for him to wake up.

I don't know if he will remember his confession.

"Hey how are you doing?" I said

"Fine, I just have stomach pains." There was I silence till he spoke.

"Did I say anything before I fainted?"

"Yes, you told me, that you love me." I said nervously

He just said "stupid, I can't believe I told you. You probably hate me." He kept rambling till I said quietly.

"I do too." He stopped and said "what?"

"I ….. Um love you too Kyle."

His face turned red and said "well what now?" we didn't know what to do then the doctor came in.

"Well glad to see you awake Kyle, but I hate to tell you this. You have a disease that we don't have much Intel on. All we know is your immune system is weak and you will keep passing out. The worst part is you won't live pass 18 you will just get worse and worse."

No one spoke Kyle just cried.

After the news Kyle was released from the hospital and able to go to school.

I had to watch him and if he fainted I took him to the nurse. Everyone but cartman understood.

Kyle and I date but it is depressing for him.

He tells me sometimes "i just want to commit suicide but what's the point I can wait a year or two."

I want to cry when he says things like that but I comfort him. I just wish I could, find something other than me he wants to live for.

Then I figured it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter **

**Sorry it took so long **

I want to cry when he says things like that but I comfort him. I just wish I could, find something other than me he wants to live for.

Then I figured it out.

**Kyle's p.o.v**

I hated hearing Stan being so upset with my problems. I told him "if you want you don't have to be my boyfriend for pity. I understand."

He looked at me and pulled me in for a kiss.

I started to cry which I haven't done since I found out my illness.

He then got on his knee and pulled out a ring.

He asked. "Kyle will you marry me."

I said yes as fast as I could.

**Stan's p.o.v**

I was so happy Kyle said yes.

He is so happy now and has a purpose to live.

He still cries when he faints but not as much.

I wish cartman wouldn't bully Kyle, at all but it has gotten worse.

Kyle is too weak to handle cartman so Kenny and I have to help him.

**No one p.o.v**

**Time passes.**

Kyle was at the park, sitting on a park bench.

A single tear fell on his cheek.

He looked at his phone it read may 26.

He looks at the sky and says "wow I am 18, a great time to die."

He slowly gets up and looks over to sees Stan.

Kyle starts to run away as Stan runs after him.

Yelling his name as Kyle falls.

**Stan's p.o.v**

I saw Kyle at the parked and I followed him as he ran away.

He fell and ran up to him.

He had shallow breathing, he started talking.

"Thank you Stan, I love you so much. I wish we could get marry, but looks like I won't make it." He started crying.

I didn't want it to end so I picked up Kyle and headed to the church.

When he asked where we were going I said to get married.

Hopefully we make it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three **

**Enjoy**

**kyle's p.o.v**

I can feel stan's warm arms around me. I don't remember what happened to me but I here stan calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes to see us in a chapel. Stan is holding my hand and as I slowly sit up I realize what happened. I guess it was just a really bad fainting spell.

**Stan's p.o.v**

I saw kyle slowly wake up.

"stan?" he asked "what happened, why are we here?"

I told him that the minester was here to marry us. He looked at me with tears in his eyes

"stan, I love you so much." Kyle cried

He finally sat up as we started the ceremony

**Kyle's p.o.v**

I felt great like I could live a hunderd years.

" do you stan marsh take kyle to be your partner?"

"yes"

I was so happy but I was feeling something in the pit of my stomach.

"and do you kyle take stan to be your partner."

"I do"

"now I prononce you partners you may kiss."

As I kissed stan I felt butterflies in my stomach and as we broke off we said in sync

"I love you!"

then everything went black.

Goodbye


End file.
